Imitation White
by Miss Manic Dysfunction
Summary: An imitation of love, rife with indecision and insincerity. She alone could turn the events, but choosing one would mean going without the other. Black/White/N love triangle, PWP.


**Imitation White**

Pairings: Black/White, N/White

Rating: M, obviously

Summary: An imitation of love, rife with indecision and insincerity. She alone could turn the events, but choosing one would mean going without the other. Black/White/N love triangle, PWP.

A/N: Written because of a request for more N. Was just going to write something simple, but this came to mind and I went with it. watch?v=dna4OTwhzOo is the song for this story, obviously. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Enveloped in swaying fantasies,<br>the words I said to you was an imitation.  
>On my cold skin is a kiss mark that won't disappear,<br>as I submerge my entire memory in black  
>and dwindle away.<em>

"Do you love me?"

Wide blue eyes, too innocent for the pose he was in. He had her pinned on the grass, her shorts undone, her shirt already off. Her plain bra had yet to be pulled away, though N's lips were against the fabric. Through the thin satin she could feel them move. The grass on her back was itching-there were probably bugs everywhere, though it could just be the feeling of plant edges against skin.

"Yes," she breathed, struggling to touch him. His hands were on her wrists, though, and she could only wrap her legs around his torso, bucking up her hips against his chest. The feeling of him through her jean shorts was making her feel warm all over. And those eyes, fixed on hers, just kept her entranced as she looked down at him. So gorgeous, so delicate, her little green-haired boy was. (Little? He had a foot on everyone she knew, but she'd call him little despite that.)

"Yes what?" He moved his hand down her right arm, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. She moaned, relishing the ability to use her arm again. It instantly flew to him, yanking at the collar of the shirt she had yet to fully remove. Her tug did little; he had a foot and likely fifty pounds on her, and thus didn't move. But his hand was under her, so hot against her skin. It slipped beneath the band of her bra, searching for the clasp. And then he had it, hesitating again, blue eyes locked on hers.

"I love you."

Those were always the words that set it off. His hands were all over her, pulling up her shirt while his face was buried in her hair. "So perfect," he murmured, fingers pinching her now-exposed nipples. Touko leaned back against the body behind her, gasping at Touya's every touch. It was like his fingers were made of electricity, and he knew exactly where to put them. Experienced, though she had no idea how or why; if he was unfaithful, she wouldn't bother asking why. But she would still be upset. He was hers; the thought of another woman naked before him upset her to the core.

Selfishness, that it was, because she would sooner cut off her own legs than give up either N or Touya. But the thought never crossed her mind as he nibbled on the base of her neck, breaking capillaries and leaving a brilliant red blush in his wake. The sucking joined her own gasps of pleasure, though she was soon distracted by his arms moving down her stomach. She placed her hands on his, smiling through her panting. Not like she had to tell him where to go. The snap came undone, and the shorts easily after that. They fell around her nude ankles, laying on top of her feet. When they moved to the bed, she'd bother to kick them off. If they moved at all.

All that were left were a pair of white cotton panties, oddly chaste for a girl like Touko. But Touya didn't comment. His hands were in the waistband and headed down, navigating through the thick curls with ease. Then a finger brushed against the foremost fold. The resulting noise was a strangled gasp sounding a bit more like a squeak than anything. Excitement and preparation, Touya knew, not fear. They had done this enough for him to know.

Her hips pressed against his hand, writhing as he slipped two fingers between her wrinkled nether-lips, teasing her with promises of entry and brushing up against her clit until she was fit to beg. Her gasps turned into cries, mostly incoherent vocalizations, but sometimes she could bring herself to say his name. Seconds passed like hours until Touya got bored of his idle teasing game and probed her entrance with his index finger.

Touko's body provided the rest. She slid her hips forward, giving him better access as a second finger joined it, thrusting in and out with a consistent rhythm, never quite leaving her. For a while coherence left her, but it came back as her face grew hotter and she grew closer and closer to the edge. "T-Touya, you're going to ruin my underwear!"

"Don't worry, Touko."

It was said barely above a whisper. She could feel N's cock against her thigh, hot and insisting. She squirmed still, her hands locked in his hair, her now-naked body pressed tight against his. "Y-You say that every time," she laughed, her voice breathy with lust. "I'm not a virgin, N. Take me."

He smiled softly, then placed a chaste kiss on her lower lip. And then it came, forcing into her and filling her to the point she thought something would tear. The rhythm was slow at first, and by slow, it was agonizingly slow. This was intentional on N's part-though he wasn't quite as good as Touya, N certainly knew how to make her beg. Each thrust felt like hours until she was writhing on the grass, wanting nothing more than to thrust up and take him in. But the hand that wasn't supporting his weight was keeping her hips pinned down, and as much as she fought it, she wasn't strong enough to break his hold.

"N, just fuck me already!"

He smirked. "So needy," he murmured, his baritone voice sounding almost like a purr. And then, without warning, he released her hips and prepared to pound into her with such force that she would cry out from the sudden jolt. But Touko was faster, and she raised her hips, engulfing him completely within her. He moaned, breaking the usually dominant mask he wore.

"You-"

She could feel his smirk against her neck as she grew closer to climax. And then, before she could properly orgasm, his fingers were gone. Touko whimpered, but Touya payed it little mind. "Can't ruin your panties, can we?" he whispered, his breath hot in her ear. Then, without warning, he pushed her forward onto the bed, giving her the chance to finally look at him.

The cocky grin on his face was entirely Touya, and that's what she loved about him. He never lost that fire to him, the one that said, "I'm the best around, and fuck you for thinking otherwise." And unlike Cheren, Touya could say that. In all her life, she had never known anything Touya couldn't do; there was a reason, after all, he was Unova's champion.

He removed his pants and underwear before staggering forward, descending on her with that grin never once wavering. But there was hunger in his brown eyes, and she knew it would be satisfied. For a moment she expected a kiss, but remembered that this was Touya, not N. At this point he had one objective, and one only-the erection she couldn't help but noticing spoke louder than any words he could have said.

He bent over, hair brushing her hips as he pulled off her panties. There was no teasing in that action; they came off quickly, and, as Touya would put it, the real fun began. His tongue slid over her clit, sending white-hot pulses of pleasure up her her body. She writhed her hips, prepared for him to eat her out, but that didn't happen. His tongue ran up, dragging a trail from her nether-region to her naval, pausing briefly to nibble the flesh there.

"Go back," she whined, trying to push him back. Brown eyes flicked up and met her own blue ones; his tongue retracted.

"Very well." And that's when he straightened up and pressed inside her, the force so hard that she yelped. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing and twisting as he had earlier, but this time he was inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to keep pace, but the position made this difficult.

On her back, she felt so prone.

N had power over her, molding her as if she were clay. As much as he wanted his lips to stay on hers, to keep his tongue in her mouth, they soon left, leaving a trail of saliva and kisses down her chin and to her exposed neck. He nipped the sensitive flesh underneath her chin, though the resulting "Ah!" could have very well been from the opportunely timed thrust instead of from the slight pressure of his teeth. He didn't stop there, though; he was soon licking her neck, knowing well that she loved the attention he gave to it. Yet one spot... His mouth lingered on one spot, biting and sucking so hard that she cried out in pain and pleasure alike.

She didn't think that he had noticed.

There had been green hairs on her shirt that day, but she didn't think Touya remembered that as his smile faded and he pounded into her, harder than she was used to, even from him. She never thought about what Touya thought during sex; it was difficult to even think at all, with the way he fucked her. So many sensations, all at once, pressed anything out of her mind. Her nipples stung from the attention, and her back was starting to hurt. Would there be damage? She wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she was going to come.

And when she came, she screamed. Locking up, her pants becoming vocal, she could feel the tightening in her stomach. Her vision blurred. Was it N or was it Touya? She couldn't say. She couldn't even form words; there were only animalistic screams, and the sudden rush of hot fluid within her, as well as the grunt of her partner, showed that he came as well.

The world stopped spinning so fast and time came back as her hear-rate regulated. Touko could feel the excess fluids leaking out of her, but knew better than to wipe them away with the back of her hand like she had done, out of instinct, on her first time. Her lover lay beside her, also exhausted. She half-expected his eyes to be shut, with his nose buried into the crook between neck and shoulder for a quiet nap.

But instead, his eyes were open.

"Who do you love more, him or me?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come. She could see it in his eyes: behind N's stoic mask there was fear. And Touya's confidence was shaken, his brown eyes wide and lips slightly parted. She'd lie to him if she spoke, and there was the chance that she could break his heart.

Slowly, she sat up, looking around for her clothing. He watched, saying nothing. But the look on his face was tearing her into pieces. She kept her eyes off of him, forced herself to keep from crying. After dressing, she looked back at him. His eyes were still on her, wanting her to answer. Needing her to answer.

"You," she said, leaning down to kiss him. But the kiss wasn't returned. And, wiping away the tears that always surfaced after this, she turned and left.

Each time it broke her heart, to lie to him like that. And each time, she knew he could tell it wasn't the truth. But the lie held. One day, it would break, and one day, she'd be left alone, without either of them, unless she decided once and for all which one she truly desired. But today...

Today was not that day.

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
>This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.<br>My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
>paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth<br>completely in black._


End file.
